


First of Many

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Mycroft finds a surefire cure for boredom.





	First of Many

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake -- "first kiss."

“Penny for your thoughts,” the familiar voice murmured as a warm body sidled up to him.

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “I gather my thoughts are clearly telegraphed across my face.” They were at Baker Street, celebrating Sherlock and Molly’s engagement. As much as Mycroft adored his future sister-in-law, he was bored beyond belief.

Sally smirked. “Yeah, but it’s always polite to ask.” She nodded towards the happy couple, who were showing off Molly’s ring. “Do you ever wish it was you?”

“Marrying Molly? Certainly not, she has been Sherlock’s even before he realized it.”

“I mean getting married in general, not to Molly.” Her smile softened. “That big house must get lonely.”

“It does,” he said quietly in a rare moment of candor. “But I refuse to go through the rigmarole of 21st Century dating.”

Sally chuckled. “Yeah, online dating is definitely not for you. Same with speed dating – it would take a lot more than three minutes to get behind those walls of yours. What you need is someone you already know. Someone who knows there’s more to you than the Iceman.” She leaned to murmur in his ear, “Someone who has a thing for tall, bossy blokes.”

Mycroft stared at her then murmured, “Could you, perhaps, suggest someone?”

In reply, she grinned at him then caught his lips in a soft kiss. Mycroft could feel his higher brain function shutting down just as she pulled back, smiling at him smugly.

“Yeah, one or two come to mind,” she murmured.

“I only need one.”

“Then you’ve got her.” She held out her hand and he took it, liking how nicely hers fit inside his.

“I shall endeavor to keep her.”

“Good, ‘cause I know she’ll kick your arse if you don’t.”

Mycroft chuckled. “Quite.” This time, he initiated the kiss, and found it to be even better than the first one.

* * *

Three thousand, eight hundred, and fifty-five kisses later (yes, he’s counting), he still thinks every kiss is better than the last.


End file.
